ideafandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie
''The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie ''is an upcoming 2019 British-American-Irish animated fantasy comedy adventure Direct-to-TV. Cartoon Network might announce that it'll release sometime in 2019. Synopsis When Gumball finds out the truth about Elmores existence, his world is at stake. Plot The movie begins with the theme song. Half way through it starts glitching and almost at the end of the theme song, it cuts to Rob who begins to start talking of how Gumball isn't self-aware about his existence. He then vows that he'll try to tell Gumball the truth without him and Gumball commencing another battle. He quickly says that "He would probably want another battle". After that, it cuts back to the end of the theme song but it says "Movie" underneath the words. After the theme song, we see the Wattersons family talking about their funny times they had. When they asked Gumball about it, Gumball said he doesn't remember, which makes Anais face-palm. Richard tries to tell one that involved him but Gumball still can't recall it which makes Anais face-palm again. Nicole says to Anais to stop face-palming or she'll damage her brain again(Like what happened from The Brain).There's silence for a moment until they all start laughing except for Anais who is looking very cross and Gumball fake laughing. The next day, at Elmore High, Gumball asks Darwin and why he's forgetting the funny moments of his life. Darwin explains that people forget things due to the many things that you need to remember. At the end of class, Tobias runs up to Gumball and Darwin, saying that her older sister disappeared. Gumball says that he thought that Tobias hates her sister. Tobias says that his Mum and Dad forced him to say that to them. The police came around Tobias' house. Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Tobias searches everywhere for Rachel, Tobias' sister. Anais tells the boys to pick up the pace to hurry with it. As they run, Darwin trips over a loose tile. Anais touches the house and loose tile and says that its a fake house and it feels like paper. Gumball tells the others to rip it, and so they do. In the process, it opens up The Void. Tobias says he forgot to bring his weights and ran off but Darwin grabbed him and told him to go with them. Tobias was sweating and refusing, saying that it was too frightening. As they are about to jump down, a voice shouted at them; NO! WAIT! Tobias questions who he is. It was Rob. He told all of them that it's called The Void and thats where all the universe's mistakes go. Gumball stares at the camera and zooms in to his brain. He is having memories of when they first went into The Void, when he had the epic battle between him and Rob in The Re-run and The Disaster. Gumball starts to attack Rob, but it fails when Rob kicks him into The Void. Tobias runs away. Darwin and Anais jump after Gumball into The Void. Rob says that they'll never return back to this world. Anais, Darwin and Gumball fall down and Anais tells her brothers to search the place and look for things. As they search, Darwin and Gumball finds CGI animated Darwin in the early reel. Darwin complains that the CGI animated Darwin looks creepy and Gumball criticizes on the way CGI animated Darwin looks. Darwin realizes that it's actually him and he says that he's been cloned. Gumball stares at the Void. He shouts that he sees Nicole floating in the air. Gumball says that Mum looks different than before. Anais exclaims that it's NOT Mum. Gumball looks around the place, he sees a broken bus, Gumball from the early reel, a couple of rotten posters, Rachel who's crying in a broken, shattered with glass house. Anais says that it feels like the horrible stuff got rejected and thrown into The Void. Like that first designed Nicole. She explains that she probably got thrown because. She stammers for a bit because she doesn't know what to say. Gumball, Darwin and Anais where about to come to a conclusion that they are cartoon characters. But the "episode" ended abruptly due to the fact that a normal Gumball episode is (i think) 8-10 minutes long. It then plays the ending credits. Half way through, Rob ends the ending credits because he needed the chance to tell Gumball their world is fake. He gave Elmore a second chance. But this time, he called it a new "episode" or Part 2. And this time, ONLY Gumball remembers everything that happens... After a commercial break, the theme song plays. But it still glitches and cuts to Rob who explains everything that happened in Part 1. Gumball wakes up early in the morning only to discover that he remembers everything that happened. He tries concludes again but the remote strangely fell on the floor and i switched it to his favorite game show. He was watching it, but he tries to conclude again but Darwin asks Gumball who he's talking to. Gumball says he is trying to conclude something. Anais asks what does he want to conclude. Gumball tries to conclude but the face cam rings up. Gumball groans and picks it up and it appears to be Penny Fitzgerald. Penny tells Gumball if he could meet her at Joyful Burger in the afternoon. Gumball stammers for a bit. Penny asks if he's ok. Gumball still stammers. Penny asks to stay silent and answer her question. Gumball is still stammering but he quickly reverts to normal and says yes. Penny claps her hands and says that it's great. Gumball panics saying that he needs to conclude something. He panics so much that he's on "full energy" and Anais tells him to calm down. Gumball runs out of the house to school. Darwin warns Nicole and Richard to chase after him. As they run out of the house, Nicole asks Anais why he's running away. Anais says he needs to conclude something but they don't know. Richard says that he's heading for the lunch hall and says that he just needs to stop their for an appetite. Nicole groans and tells him to not go for his comfort zone TOO much. Gumball crashes into the lunch hall and destroys everything there. Rob looks at the chaos and says that he really wants to battle Gumball but the Universal Remote got destroyed so he shouted through the mic saying: GET GUMBALL!!! All the students of Elmore chased after Gumball, except for Penny who is waiting at Joyful Burger. Gumball said that he never caused any of this and it was Rob's fault. They were heading for Joyful Burger. Patrick, Miss Fitzgerald and Polly were dropping of Penny in Joyful Burger when they saw a large angry mob. The mob was so violent that it broke Patrick, Polly and Ms Fitzgerald's shells. The mob gathered round. Penny gasped in horror. Gumball gulped. Patrick stood up and took a deep breath. This is what he may have said: You...YOUR SO HORRID GUMBALL, YOU BROKE OUR SHELLS AND NOW WE ARE MONSTERS! That made him decide that Penny and Gumball broke up. Gumball said he can explain but Patrick snapped and said he can no longer go outside to the world of Elmore no more.Patrick called Polly, Penny and Paige to come with him. Gumball ran to grab Penny but Patrick held Penny tight. Gumball was crying a lot in his bed at night while Nicole and Richard, Darwin and Anais were patting him on the back. Gumball was questioning why this was happening. Nicole said he should get some rest and went out of the room. Sarah jumped into their window. Gumball said why Sarah was here. Sarah said she saw you were getting chased. She tried to get him, but her Ice Cream toppled over her body. Sarah then gave Gumball the diary that she used in The Shippening. Sarah told Gumball that it can change your life forever. Gumball said why are you different than the others? How did you control Elmore? How-...Sarah stopped Gumball and she said she's actually a human girl that liked watching The Amazing World Of Gumball. And that her favorite characters are the Wattersons. She remembered the time when Gumball defeated Rob in the Re-Run. She laughed weirdly. Anais said that if you watch a show that has Gumball's name in the title, has a main character in it called Gumball, has episodes in the show that includes US. Then does that mean that we are cartoon characters?! Sarah said nothing but a nod. She said that if she would keep it a secret then the universe wouldn't collapse. Gumball's jaw dropped. Darwin jaw dropped to his legs. Gumball asked why the universe didn't want us to know. Sarah disappeared. Darwin said the others need to get rest. The "episode" didn't end abruptly although Rob gave them a third and last chance and a little bit of memory for Anais, Gumball and Darwin that they were cartoon characters...